Mayor Martha: A Supernatural to The Good Witch Crossover
by DA77
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester travel to Middleton and investigate the disappearance of the police chief. Dean finds some romance with Abigail. Rated M for mild violence.


**Title** : Mayor Martha: A Good Witch Crossover

 **Category** : Supernatural x-over to The Good Witch TV Show

 **Summary** : Set in time after the last movie but before the TV series

 **Author's Note** : Both of the series are made in Canada, so it seemed only natural that my least favorite character on one be killed (ganked) by one of my favorite characters on the other. This FanFic will address the two deficiencies with The Good Witch: The irritating Mayor Martha, and Abigail's decision to go ginger, and I "ship" Abigail and Dean while I'm at it.

[In the Men of Letters Bunker]

Sam Winchester was intently reading on his laptop computer. "I think I have a case here, Dean. Ever heard of a town called Middleton?"

His brother Dean walked into the room. "Can't say as I have. Whatdda you got?"

Sam summarized the news story he had been reading. "The police chief mysteriously disappeared. He was there, had a family, and then all of a sudden he's gone and there is a rumor he turned up in another town under another name and is shacked up with some other woman, a Judith Montgomery. Now get this- before that, and I mean a long time before that the same guy was a Tim Fleming and there are several other archive photos I found where he used several names."

Dean chuckled. "So the dude's a player. No law against that."

Sam grimaced out of frustration with his brother's cavalier attitude. "Yeah, but look at these photos- he has not aged in the past 30 years. Looks like it could be a witch using an anti-aging spell."

Dean paused for a moment, and then said "One of Rowena's friends. Road trip!"

[Middleton, Grey House, Cassie appears seemingly out of nowhere]

As the owner of Grey House, Cassie Russell always had people coming and going. The two well dressed men got out of a black sedan and walked up to the door. "Welcome to Grey House!"

Dean flashed his badge to her. "Yes ma'am, I'm Agent Bachman and this is my partner Agent Turner."

Cassie thought they were wanting to stay, and asked "How long will you be staying?"

Dean wondered why any man would want to bail on a babe like her. She was kind of thin, but was a beauty even at what he guessed to be 40-something.

Sam answered her, "We're not staying."

"You're Mrs. Russell?" Dean had concluded as much but needed to play the role of an FBI agent.

"Call me Cassie."

Sam got to the point. "Cassie, we're investigating the disappearance of your husband. When did you last see him?"

"It was October 25, I think around 11 PM. He said he had to go to city hall and I never saw him again."

Dean maintained the role of Agent Bachman, and asked "Was he meeting anyone there?"

"Meeting? As in a date?" Cassie had never suspected her husband of infidelity.

Trying to head off an argument, which his brother sometimes set off, Sam asked "Mrs. Russell, we just need to track where he had been. Was there a reason why he would have gone in so late at night?"

Cassie gave it some thought. "I don't know, it's a small department and he worked odd hours."

"Do you know a Judith Montgomery?" Dean thought they might as well take a long shot.

"No. Should I?" Cassie was really wondering where this was going.

Dean tried to defuse the tension. "No, just checking to see if anyone here knew about her."

"Cassie, how old is your husband?" Sam was thinking the same thing as Dean, if the Chief was really as old as he had to be, did she have any idea?

Cassie recalled her husband's last birthday and how he said he didn't feel as old as he was. "He's 50. Why?"

"Just routine investigation." Sam had learned that line by watching old _Dragnet_ reruns.

[Bell, Book, and Candle]

Martha Tinsdale barged into the shop and cut in front of a couple that were looking at an old book. "Cassie, be a dear and wait on me before those other people. I'm far more important than they are, after all, I'm the Mayor."

Cassie fumed inside, but put on a happy face for the Mayor. "I'll be right with you." she said to the other customers.

[Abigail's Flower Shop]

Abigail Pershing was a beauty with bright blue eyes, a bright smile, and thick brown hair that fell nearly to her waist. She had been running the flower shop in town for a short while and looked up from the romance novel she had been reading as two men in suits walked in. "What can I do for you gentlemen?"

Dean smiled at Abigail and thought this case just took a turn for the better. "Well hello!" All he could do was smile at her as he looked into her eyes.

Sam flashed his badge to her, not that she was paying him any attention. "We're with the FBI, Agents Bachman and Turner. We are investigating the disappearance of Chief Russell."

Abigail remembered her cousin Cassie's husband. "I know, it's terrible. It's like he was here one day and then gone the next."

Sam continued his inquiry. "When was the last time you saw him?"

Abigail broke away from looking at Dean. "I think it was around October, maybe the end of the month? Do you think something happened to him?"

Sam shot a glance at Dean, like jump in here anytime. "Police Chiefs just do not disappear, so yeah, we think it's a little odd. Do you by chance know a Judith Montgomery?"

Abigail's business was small, and her customers were all known to her. "No, I can check and see if I have any customers by that name, but it doesn't sound familiar." She looked at Dean and smiled again. "Some people that come in here are more memorable than others."

Dean forgot about the case momentarily, but then recovered. "In case we have any questions, maybe you could give me, I mean us, your number."

Abigail had been waiting for the chance. "Sure thing. She wrote her cell number on a business card and handed it to Dean. "Call me anytime" she smiled at Dean. Sam shook his head, but Dean was Dean.

[City Hall]

Sam and Dean walked into the small building that was a wing off of City Hall. Sam flashed his badge to the desk officer. "Hello, we're Agents Bachman and Turner."

The officer looked up from his crossword puzzle. "How can I help you?"

"We're investigating the disappearance of Chief Russell. Do you have any video surveillance here?" Sam thought a Podunk town like this would mean his question was a waste of time. The officer's answer surprised Sam.

"Yes, it's all digital, I can let you use the Chief's computer."

[Chief's Office]

Sam replayed the video footage for the third time, this time in slow motion. The glowing eyes on one of the people were a giveaway to an experienced hunter. "There- October 25, 11:15 PM. He walks in, but look at that woman's face. Check out the eyes. Shapeshifter. Who is she?"

Dean was still thinking about another set of eyes, then glanced at the screen. "No one I'd ever bother with. No fat chicks! Now the flower shop babe, that's a different story. Awesome brunette! I hope she never colours her hair red!"

The desk officer entered the office and recognized the woman. "That looks like the mayor, Martha."

Dean in a change of pace focused on the case. "What do you know about her?"

The officer frowned. "A real pain, an irritating character. She was at odds with the chief on almost everything. Then again, she's at odds with nearly everyone here. I don't know how she got elected, it was like she cast a spell or something. No one remembers voting for her." he said as he left the room.

Dean's mind was in motion. "One of us needs to talk to her. Why don't you take care of that, and I'll brush up on my botany."

"Working the case would be nice Dean." Sam opined in a futile effort.

"I am."

[Mayor's Office]

Martha Tinsdale was clearly upset. "I don't know why the FBI is interested in our Chief. I'm sure he's simply on vacation. Don't you have something else you could be doing or someone else you could bother? I'm far too busy to waste time on trivial things like this."

Sam could understand the officer's assessment of the mayor, and his first thought was why couldn't she have been the one to disappear. "Yes ma'am, but no one knows where he is. His wife included. Isn't it unusual he'd go on vacation and not tell his wife?"

Martha huffed, "Well if you knew that Cassie like I do, you'd want a vacation too! She's a real witch!"

Sam thought bewitching maybe, but if you want to see a witch just look in the mirror lady. "What makes you say that?"

Martha thought here is another stupid person that just doesn't get it. "She thinks just because she is thin and beautiful and nice to everyone she is better than everyone else. She is always difficult with me when I'm at her store, she insists on waiting on other people before me."

"OK, thank you. I will be in touch if I have any followup questions." Sam was happy to leave the office.

[Motel Room]

"So what did you find out?" Dean was reflecting on his lunch date with Abigail, not really a date, but follow up with an important witness.

Sam recalled his instant dislike of the mayor. "Aside from the fact she's a jealous self-obsessed woman, she's covering up what happened to Chief Russell. How about you?"

"I have a whole new appreciation for flowers."

Sam chuckled. "We need to check out the Mayor's files when she is not around."

[Mayor's Office later that night]

Sam opened file cabinet by picking the lock. "Here it is, Chief Russell's file. Says he was hired in 2010 and there's no notice of termination. It's like he just disappeared from here and then turned up as Montgomery."

Dean thought there had to be more. "I'm going to go check the chief's files at the PD."

Sam was surprised when he heard the door open a couple of minutes later. "You back already?"

Martha glared at Sam. "The Winchesters! I should have known you were not FBI Agents."

Sam tried to pull his gun, but was thrown to the floor by Martha. "DEAN!"

Martha looked down at him. "He can't help you. I've heard about you two, you're not going to come in here and ruin what I have."

"What did you do to the Chief?" Sam tried to get up but was still dizzy.

"I didn't do anything. He made his own deal."

It clicked with Sam, a crossroads demon! "Immortality?"

"Could be, I don't bother with caring about other people. Have a nap and I'll come back for you. She knocked Sam out and left him laying on the floor.

[Chief's Office]

As the door opened behind Dean, he turned and saw Martha is holding Abigail by the neck in front of her. "Let her go!"

"I don't think so. I'm going to kill you and everything you care about, starting with flower girl here, and then your brother."

Dean tried to reason with her. "Your fight is with us, not her."

Martha laughed. "I know, but one more body won't really matter. You should have stayed away."

Abigail struggled against he much stronger woman. "Agent Bachman, help me!"

Dean pulled his .45 pistol.

Martha laughed. "Do you think that little toy will hurt me?"

Dean stared at Martha. "No, but what is in it will gank you." He fired, hitting Martha. She collapsed and Abigail ran to Dean, hugging him. Sam ran into the room.

Dean looked at what was left of Martha: "Silvertip bullets dipped in lamb's blood, guaranteed to gank any shapeshifter or your money back."

Abigail kissed Dean. "Thank you! You saved my life!"

[Epilogue, in the Impala]

"So what about the Chief?" Sam broke the lack of conversation over the drone of the engine. He had seen his brother love 'em and leave 'em, but Abigail had definitely made an impression on him.

Dean had already thought that over. "He's not hurting anyone, seems like a decent guy from what I can tell. Live and let live in my book. If he made a crossroads deal his time will run out at some point. His wife is a looker, so I'm sure she'll score another dude at some point, heck with her looks she's probably going to land a doctor. I say on to the next case, and I'm definitely doing all of my flower buying in Middleton from now on."


End file.
